Forbidden Red Wood Stairs
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Stairs are solid building-blocks cut into an L-shape with a smooth bright red wodden surface. Usually placed as stairs, they will smooth the movement of player character up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. These Stairs were added to Creativerse with the Ritzy Pigsy Valentine update R61 on February 14th 2019 together with other Forbidden Red Wood variations: Forbidden Red Wood Slabs, Forbidden Red Wood Eighths, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners and Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners. How to obtain Forbidden Red Wood Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by obtaining Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks from the free Store-exclusive Forbidden City Bundle. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Forbidden Red Wood Stairs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Wood Stairs will be unlocked by crafting (or taking) at least one Forbidden Red Wood Wall block. How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks At first the crafting recipe for these building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store. No Coins have to be paid for this. Together with this Recipe Pack, you will also receive an item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. This bundle includes 20 already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks. The purchasable Item Pack Forbidden City Pack even offers 800 crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls, but no Recipes. In order to craft 8 Forbidden Red Wood Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 2x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Stairs To craft 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs at a time in your crafting menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe, you'll need: * 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall, made as described above How to process Forbidden Red Wood Stairs further Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners and Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners can be created for Forbidden Red Wood Stairs by putting blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Stairs into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for either of this. Simply carry Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by pointing your cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key. The window on the left side will show all items in your inventory, with the top category "processable" that will list all items that can be processed in a Processor. Then move the (stack of) Forbidden Red Wood Stairs into the Processor by right-clicking their icon or dragging and dropping the icon with the left mouse button to the slot in the Processor window to the right. 21 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs can be placed into the queue of a Processor. Either 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners or 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners can be processed from 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Stairs. How to use Forbidden Red Wood Stairs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. When placed as common stairs, each Stairs block will smooth the player character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. You can fully rotate Forbidden Red Wood Stairs into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Forbidden Red Wood Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. The Forbidden Red Wood Stairs will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, all Forbidden Red Wood shapes (and Forbidden City Shingles) are fireproof. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Stairs Category:Processable